


At Bedtime

by Kikimay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in Glasses, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: Bedtime reading with surprise postcard.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	At Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kai_blxck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_blxck/gifts).



> For Kaii1975 who asked "Draco with glasses, soft situations, lot of fluff and angst with happy ending". Right there with you, Kai, I truly hope you'll enjoy this little gift. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 
> 
> Many, many thanks to the kind Rockmarina who corrected this drabble in no time.

The glasses on Draco’s nose were thin and a bit crooked despite the owner’s efforts to keep them in place. He was reading in bed, the soft duvet covering his legs, his hair neatly combed in a side braid, when the tap-tap of his owl’s beak broke his concentration.

“Hermes?” he called.

“I’ll get him,” Harry said, walking towards the window.

He greeted the owl with a pat on his feathered head and gave him a treat before watching him take off once again.

“Busy night.”

“It’s always like this during the festivities,” Draco replied, noticing the postcard in his hands. “Our sons?”

“They are in Cuba now, it’s beautiful.”

“Oh.”

Harry sat on the bed and showed Draco the colorful postcard accompanied by a picture of Scorpius and Albus waving and smiling at them.

“They look happy.”

“They _are_ ,” Harry replied.

Draco took off his glasses, placed them on his book.

“They are so young, and yet … they have each other; they know their feelings for each other and don’t deny them. They are very lucky.”

“We are too,” Harry hummed, caressing Draco’s chin.

“We wasted so much time though …”

“We won’t do that again,” he said, pressing a loving kiss on his husband’s lips.


End file.
